Fighting For the One I Love
by HermioneGranger919
Summary: Hermione left everything for Ron. Her house, her parents. Not that she minded leaving them. They were forcing her into marriage. Now Hermione and the Weasleys are in hiding, and Prince Draco's looking for her. Sequel to 'The Princess and the Peasant'.
1. That Was Then, This Is Now

**Sequel time! Thanks to all the people who read the prequel to this, 'The Princess and the Peasant', and are now reading this one!**

**And I know I said I'd finish Triwizard first, but frankly, I have no ideas for that point in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights to Jo Rowling.**

I walked with Ron, hand in hand, down a dirt path, still wearing the dress I had cut the previous day, and no shoes.

"Princess, would you like me to carry you?" he asked me.

"Ron, you don't have to call me princess. My horrid past, that life is gone. My bright future with you, and no more being told what to do. That's what my life is."

"You'll always be my princess."

I smiled at him. I always knew we'd be more than friends.

The other Weasleys walked somewhere behind us. I glanced back to see Fred and George trying to console a heartbroken Ginny. Her face was tearstained and her eyes were puffy from crying. I knew why. She had to leave Harry behind, and she hadn't been without him in years.

I turned away from her, feeling guilty.

'_If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have had to leave Harry.'_

Ron looked at me. He frowned.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"This is all my fault. If it weren't for me, none of this would've ever happened." I said, starting to cry.

"Hermione this is _not_ your fault! If it's anyone's, it's your parents." he said, putting his arm around me.

I continued to cry, so Ron stopped. He turned me towards him, cupped my cheeks in his hands, and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. I looked at him with big, wet eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

Just then, they could hear horse hooves trotting in the distance, growing louder.

"Hide!" Molly whispered.

Ron rushed me over to a nearby tree and helped me into it's branches. He then hid behind a bush next to the tree. I watched as a few horses trotted onto the dirt road. Upon them, I recognized two guards, and a blonde boy wearing…

I stifled a gasp. He's looking for me.

"You know what to do. Find the redheads and the princess, bring them all to me. The girl will marry me, and as for the redheads… well, you know. Now go." Prince Draco Malfoy commanded the guards.

The guards' horses galloped off, while Malfoy got off his. He looked around the little area carefully. He slowly walked towards where Ron and I were hiding. I froze and held my breath.

Malfoy walked up to the tree and surveyed it. He slowly looked up the trunk of the tree.

'_He's going to see me. Oh no.'_

Just before his eyes fell on me, his horse neighed, making Malfoy look at it. He walked over to it and stroked it. He gave the place one last sweeping look, mounted his horse, and went back the way he came.

Molly and Arthur stepped out from their spot carefully.

"Okay, it's clear."

Ron was already out, holding his hand out to me. I carefully made my way down.

'_Why did I climb up so high?'_

I took another step, and my foot slipped. I screamed as I fell towards the ground. Suddenly, I stopped falling, and opened my eyes. Ron had caught me. I gave him a tiny smile, but the look on his face didn't leave. There were so many different emotions in his eyes. I've never seen him like this.

I don't like it.

**Not the best, but it'll get better. I promise. Please review!**


	2. Memory

We found an area to stay the night and started to search for supplies, since it was getting dark.

When we got everything ready, we decided on where we should sleep.

"We need some of the boys around Hermione to keep her safe." Mrs. Weasley commented.

"I'll stay with her." Ron said.

"Us too." Fred said, and George nodded.

So Fred, George, Ron and I laid on the bare ground, gazing up at the stars. Ron was laying on my left, very close to me. Fred was on my right, and there was a few inches between us. George was next to Fred.

"Everything'll be okay. I promise." Ron whispered in my ear.

I turned my head slightly and smiled at him.

"Night love."

"Sleep well 'Mione." he said, gently resting his arms around her.

Hermione sat there, remembering the first day Ron had called her that.

_Flashback_

I sat on an empty barrel near the book store, reading, waiting for Ron, when Cormac McLaggen walked up to me. I looked up from my book and smiled at him.

"Hello Cormac. How are you today?"

"Princess," he said, bowing. "I'm doing wonderful, not that I'm with you."

I blushed bright pink, even though it was somewhat cheesy.

"How would you like to go on a date with me, right now?" he said, snaking his arm around me.

"No thank you, Cormac. I have plans with Ron." I said, jumping down from the barrel.

"Come on, Hermione." he said, pulling me to him.

"No Cormac, but thank you."

I tried to walk away, but he wouldn't release me.

"Cormac, could you please let go of me?" I said as politely as possible.

"Come on. Just one little date." he said, holding me tighter.

"I already told you no, Cormac. Now release me!"

I tried to push myself away from him, but to no avail. He leaned towards me, eyes closed and lips pursed, when I was jerked backwards. I fell onto the ground and saw Ron run towards Cormac, coming from the direction I was pulled.

Ron punched Cormac on the cheek so hard, you could hear the contact of skin on skin in the next town. Cormac staggered and cupped his cheek in his hand.

"You disgust me, treating a princess like that." Ron spat at him.

He then walked over to me and helped me up.

"Are you alright 'Mione?"

"Fine, fine. Thanks Ron."

"Anything for you."

I blushed deep red, smiled, and looked at my feet.

"You're so… nevermind."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I looked at him curiously. "Alright. Ready to go?"

He smiled widely. "Definitely."

_Flashback end_

I never did find out what he was going to say.

"Ron?" I whispered, turning my head again.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Do you remember that day you saved me from Cormac?"

"Which time?"

I laughed quietly and lightly punched his arm.

"The first time you called me 'Mione."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, you started to say something, but you stopped and wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Oh yeah."

"Could you tell me what it was?"

"You're so cute when your embarrassed or flattered."

**Chapter two. Finally posted. Please review and check out the poll on my profile page!**


	3. Discovered

Hermione felt someone poke her softly on the shoulder. She ignored them.

"Hermione, you need to get up. Now." Ron whispered.

She groaned, rolling over.

"Hermione, you really need to get up. If you don't, Draco will see you."

Her eyes sprang open. Ron was kneeling beside her.

"Where is he?" she asked, starting to feel scared.

"He's up the road a bit, talking to some guards. Come on, we need to hide you."

I got up from the ground as Ron took my hand. He took me back to the same tree that I had hid in the previous day. Horses could be heard coming closer. When I got into the tree, Ron's grip loosened and he started to walk away. I tightened my grip.

"Hermione I need to hide too."

"Please stay with me. I'm scared." she whispered.

"Alright." he said, then started to climb.

He pulled himself up and held her hand firmly.

"I saw something! Right there, right on the tree!" Draco yelled, running over to the tree.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and squeezed her tightly. Draco appeared underneath the tree and looked up the trunk. He quickly spotted Ron and Hermione.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The runaway princess and a filthy thief."

Ron made a move to go towards him, but Hermione put a hand on him, restraining him.

"Come down now."

"Never." Hermione said, turning herself to face Ron.

"You will come down Hermione, or so help me-"

"What? What are _you_ going to do about it?"

Draco scowled and stretched his arm up towards them, his hand latching on to Hermione's ankle.

"Ron help!" she said nervously, shaking her foot around.

He moved to help, but Draco jerked Hermione's ankle towards him, and she plummeted back down to earth.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled.

She hit the ground with a loud _thud_. She let out a whimper of pain. Ron almost leapt from the tree down to her, and knelt beside her.

"Hermione are you alright?" he asked, panicking slightly.

"Oww." she whispered in a single breath, tears filling her eyes.

Ron was pulled backwards and to his feet. He thrashed, kicked, threw punches, but the hands would not release him. Draco walked to Hermione and picked her up.

"Come on love, let's get you home."

"Let go of me Malfoy."

"No. Now let's go."

He pushed Hermione forward violently, and she fell to the ground. The rest of the Weasleys came into view, carrying bags of groceries and such.

"Hermione!" Molly exclaimed.

They all rushed forward, but the guards had backup. They were all held by a guard or two, watching Hermione. Draco picked her up again and threw her over the side of his horse, so that she was lying on her stomach.

"So you'd like us to take them to the penalty area sir?" one of the guards asked Draco.

"No, I'll let them live. But, if I _ever _see you take my Hermione again, your lives will pay for it."

And with that, Malfoy climbed onto his horse and was off, Hermione calling for Ron, as she was taken with him.


	4. I'll Save You, Hermione

Ron watched as Draco rode away with Hermione. She cried his name, _'Ron! Ron!' _and he could tell she was crying. He struggled against the guards still, her cries, slowly fading, egging him on.

Once they were out of sight, the guards released them. Ron immediately ran after them. He saw the figure of Draco's horse go into their town. He sped up, Hermione's cries growing louder.

When he finally made it into town, Hermione and Draco were long gone. He ran to the castle gates, which were chained closed. As he approached the gates, a girl ran out of the castle, sobbing. He realized it was Hermione.

"Hermione!" he yelled.

She didn't seem to hear him, for she kept crying.

"Hermione!" he bellowed as loud as he could.

She looked up, eyes slightly pink, and looked around. She spotted Ron and jumped up.

"Leave Ronald! Get away from me!" she yelled.

Ron was slightly hurt by these words, but knew she was saying it for his own sake. Hermione hurried over to him, up to the bars of the gates. She wrapped her hands around two of the polls, watching him sadly. He stepped towards her, but something blew him backwards.

"Ron are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he said, getting up, making sure to keep some distance.

He took in her appearance. She was wearing rags and boring, brown flats, rather than her bright, fun clothing. Despite the clothes, to Ron, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. He then noticed she had multiple bruises, scratches, and red patches, well, _everywhere_.

Her face was dirty, blackened, her hair tangled and more frizzy than usual. She had deep red on her cheeks, her legs and arms were bruised and scratched.

She watched him for another moment, then broke down crying. Ron felt horrible that he couldn't do anything, that he had to just stand there and watch her cry.

"Hermione-" he started.

"Hermione! Get in here! You have work to do!" Hermione's mother had came out of the castle.

"Bye Ron." she whispered wearily, and set off back towards the castle.

He watched her go, wanting nothing more than to chase after her and comfort her. When she reached her mother, her mum smacked her on the back, pushing her forward. She let out a small scream, falling face first to the floor. Her mother walked in after her and kicked her in the side before the door closed behind them.

'_I'll save you Hermione, if it's the last thing I ever do.'_


	5. Four Little Words

Ron stayed near the castle for the next week. Hermione didn't come out. After that week though, things changed.

Ron watched the castle hopelessly when he heard an odd buzzing noise. He walked right next to the bars without being blown backwards. The castle doors opened and Hermione and Draco stepped out.

Hermione was, for the most part, cleared of her bruises and scratches. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress with brown flats, and her hair up in a ponytail. Draco was wearing a nice, sporty shirt and casual dress pants.

They were holding hands.

They walked around the beautiful garden, not too far away, and still visible from the outside. Draco picked a pink cherry blossom from a tree and tucked it behind Hermione's ear. She smiled, but when he looked away, her face fell again. This went on the whole time. Draco would give her something or look at her, she'd smile. When he looked away, she didn't.

"I'll be right back my love." Draco said.

He was standing in front of Hermione, holding her hands in his. She was sitting on a bench looking up at him.

"Alright. I'll be here."

With that, Draco left the garden.

"Not like I have a choice." Hermione mumbled to herself.

Ron was still hiding behind the gates. He climbed over the gate quietly and walked over to Hermione. He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders and she jumped. She looked around and smiled, a real smile, at Ron.

"Ron, I've missed you so much." she said, grabbing his hands in hers.

Ron rubbed his thumbs over the top of her hands and smiled at her. He felt something on her finger and looked down. It was a diamond ring. On her left hand.

He stared at it, then looked at Hermione. She was staring at the ring, sadness in her eyes.

"Did you…?" Ron asked.

"Technically, no. No wedding, but since they're king and queen, what they say, goes."

There was a moment of silence between them, still holding each others hands.

"For the record, I hate it." she said.

Ron slowly pulled the ring off her finger and placed it in her hand. She smiled slightly and looked down. He got on one knee and pulled out a small black box. He opened it to reveal a small diamond ring.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

**Whoa. What's gonna happen here? Please review!**

**Also, for the Gryffindor's Angel story, I need some songs for Hermione to sing. Suggestions appreciated. Preferably 2000's to current music.**


	6. Please read author's notes for me

**Hi everyone.**

**Tuesday night, one of my guy friends, David, took his own life. I cried alot. I'm sorry if my stories lag a bit of happiness or I don't update for a few days and stuff from that.**

Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears, and she gave Ron a watery smile.

"Of course I'll marry you!" she said, and as Ron stood up, she flung her arms around his neck, capturing him in a hug.

Ron hugged her back and smiled. Draco's ring dropped from Hermione's hand, onto the ground.

"What's he doing here?" a smooth voice said from a short distance away.

They pulled away from each other a bit and looked at where the voice had emanated from. Draco had come back and was glaring at Ron.

"I came to get my Hermione." Ron said, clutching her a little tighter, but not so much to hurt her.

"Your Hermione? She's _my _Hermione." Draco said, coming closer.

"Hey!" Hermione spoke now. "I'm not property!"

"I know, I'm sorry 'Mione." Ron said, looking her straight in the eyes.

She stared back into his. Draco rolled his eyes and violently grabbed her arm and yanked it towards him.

"She's mine! She's royal, I'm royal. That's how it works!"

Ron grabbed her other arm. "So you don't love her?" he asked, pulling her back towards him.

"Of course I love her! But us being royal makes it more compatible to get married rather than the two of you."

"Marriage should be all about love, not about royalty or money or anything else!" Hermione said through gritted teeth. They were still pulling on her.

"What's going on here?" a woman's voice asked.

They all looked up to see Hermione's parents standing in the garden entryway, watching them.

**Cliffy!**

**David update-**

**Friday night(yesterday), I went to David's showing. It was very depressing. Alot of the girls were crying, along with me. When I saw his body, it looked so fake, like it wasn't him.**

**I cried all my mascara off that night. My other guy friend was there, and when I saw him, I started bawling. He came over and hugged me, I cried harder. When he said "It's okay, Katie. It'll be alright.", I cried hardest I've cried in a long time. I don't even remember how long ago it was that I cried like that.**

**David, I'm glad you're with the Lord now. I know you're in a better place. Everyone misses you dearly.**

**I dedicate this chapter to David. Great joker, an awesome guy, and an amazing friend. R.I.P. David C**


	7. Forever and Always

Draco let go of Hermione immediately. She fell away from Draco and into Ron's arms.

"Your majesties! Could you help me out here? This peasant," Draco said, whipping his head around to look at Ron. "Keeps trying to steal Hermione. We should definitely get rid of him now."

"That won't be necessary, Draco." Hermione's mother said, stepping towards Ron and Hermione.

She stared at the two of them. Ron was holding Hermione firmly around her waist and her hands rested on his, both looking somewhat fearful.

"Hermione, Ron." she said kindly, looking between them. "I am so sorry for trying to break you apart. I usually recognize true love right as it appears."

The two of them stared at her in disbelief for a moment, as did Draco. King Granger walked forward and put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Ron," he said, smiling. "I want to give you something."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"My blessing."

Ron and Hermione's faces lit up with joy. They turned to each other quickly. Ron picked Hermione up off her feet and swung her around happily in the air. When he put her down, they hugged. After a moment, Hermione let go of Ron and walked up to her parents.

"Thank you." she said, hugging them both at once.

"Hermione's betrothed to me!" an indignant voice said from behind them.

They all looked at Draco who stood there, outraged.

"Draco," a voice said softly. It was his mother's. She walked up to her son. "Your father and I would like you to meet someone."

His father walked in with a young lady on his arm. She had long, straight brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a beautiful emerald dress and silver tiara. Lucius walked her right up to Draco.

"Draco, this is Astoria Greengrass."

Draco stared at her with an admiring look in his eyes.

"Hi. I'm Malfoy, Malfoy Draco… wait." he got flustered.

Astoria giggled.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. It's nice to see you Astoria." he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"As to you, Draco." she said, smiling.

Astoria removed herself from Lucius' arm and onto Draco's. They walked out of the courtyard in animated conversation. Narcissa and Lucius followed them out.

The Grangers and Ron watched them go, then Hermione turned to her parents.

"So when's the wedding?"

* * *

><p>"Ron Weasley, do you take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked, looking at Ron.<p>

"I do." Ron said, smiling at Hermione, who smiled right back.

"And do you, Hermione, take Ron to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher said, turning to Hermione.

"I do." she said, not breaking her and Ron's eye contact.

"You may kiss the bride." he said happily, closing his book.

Hermione threw her bouquet of roses behind her, which were caught by Ginny. Harry stood next to her. They looked away from the roses and smiled at each other. Hermione and Ron leaned in and kissed passionately, wrapping their arms around each other.

"The new King and Queen!" the preacher said to the crowd.

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were crying in the front row. The crowd cheered as they kissed each other, along with Astoria and Draco, who sat in the back of the room. Ron and Hermione pulled apart and smiled at one another.

"I love you." Hermione said.

"I love you too. Always have, always will." he said, smiling.

Hermione smiled wider than ever and leaned in again. They were finally together forever. Married. Completely and madly in love, forever and always.

**Thanks for patiently waiting everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


End file.
